Harry Dakrai and the Pokémon World
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: A 6 year old Harry Potter, beaten half to death, accidentally teleports to the Hall of Origins, in front of Arceus. Arceus, after thinking for a while, decides to make Harry become a Darkrai! What will come of Harry meeting the God of all Pokemon, and becoming the Legendary of Nightmares? Who knows? Harry X Cresselia, Arceus X Giratina.


' _Sup Bruhs, Dark here with the newest spawn of my brilliance, Harry Darkrai & the Pokemon World, It is going to be a series of Harry becoming a Darkrai after transporting himself to the Hall of Origins, after accidentally releasing a burst of Pure Magic,Here is a challenge I am issuing to all who will accept it._

 _Harry Potter X Pokemon_

 _Title: Harry (Insert Legendary Name Here) & the (Insert whatever you want here)_

 _Requirements:_

 _Harry must kill the Dursely's, it doesn't matter when, but it has too happen._

 _Harry must be teleported to the Hall of Origins, you can choose how._

 _Harry must become a Legendary Pokemon with a Human Form_

 _Harry must have 2 companions with him as his best friend, one must be a female and paired with him, the other must be a male and like a brother to Harry, they must be from the same Generation of Pokemon as Harry(For Example, Harry could be Deoxys, and be paired with Jirachi and like a brother to Rayquaza)._

 _Harry must think of Arceus as a Parent Figure/Sibling._

 _Harry must hate the Potters, Weasleys(Excluding the Twins), and Dumbledore with a fiery passion, he can be friends with Hermione if you want._

 _In the Fifth Year, Harry must have an egg with the Legendary he is paired with.(For Example, If you have Darkrai!Harry like me, and paired with Cresselia, the egg could hatch into a Darkrai with Psychic and the like, or a Cresselia with Dark Void or Dark Pulse.)_

 _Suggestions:_

 _Harry CAN be paired with a Harem, IF you want, this is if you want, I don't care._

 _Harry CAN have more than 2 companions._

 _Harry can be friend with some of the more likable students, such as Neville, Luna, Hermione, or the Twins._

 _Lily, James, and a Twin Sibling of Harry's can be alive, and it is preferred if they are alive and completely and utterly hated._

 _Enjoy!_

Harry Darkrai & the Pokémon World: Chapter 1: Leaving England, Arriving at the Hall of Origins.

Harry Potter hates his life,

He had to do chores for his _Family_ , if you could even call them that, His Uncle beats him, his Aunt calls him names, his cousin bullies him at school. Hell, they even made him cook, do the gardening,

Harry was sick and tired of it, and his day would then get worse, and then a lot better.

(Dursely Kitchen)

A 6 year old Harry was cooking breakfast for the Walrus, the Horse & the Pig. _'Why, why do I have to put up with this, If anyone can hear my thoughts, please help me!'_ , because he was thinking this, he didn't notice his cousins foot sticking out from under the table, which caused him to trip, making the bacon and eggs he was carrying go flying onto Vernon. To be straight, Vernon was Pissed.

"YOU FREAK, HOW DARE YOU THROW MY BREAKFAST, THE FOOD I WORK HARD TO GET, ON ME, YOU INGRATEFUL MONSTER!" Shouted the Walrus, Petunia ran in, carrying the red hot frying pan Harry cooked the food with, and started beating Harry with it as Vernon started kicking him.

Something inside Harry snapped, as he felt a sucking motion as he apparated away.

(In the Hall of Origins, Arceus' Chamber)

Arceus was thinking.

What was she thinking about you ask? Well, she was thinking about who could take Darkrai's Spot as a legendary, as he died thousands of years ago, during that whole business with Alamos Town, but that was before the world changed, the Regions separated, and became what they are now, and Pokemon became almost extinct, minus the legendary's of course.

She was thinking that before a flash of light distracted her, when it stopped, she froze at what she saw, it was a human child, but that wasn't what made her freeze. It was the bruises, scars & burns all over him. The child looked at her before saying, "H... Hel... Help...Me." the boy moaned in agony, Arceus immediately called Mew, Celebi & Shaymin to heal the boy and take him to the infirmary.

(In the Hall of Origins' Infirmary)

All the Legendaries stood around a bed, with a small black haired boy on it, before Mew asked Arceus, "Big Sis, how did he get here?" she asked curiously, Arceus replied, "I don't know, but we are all going to go into his mind and see why he is so injured." They all nodded, before they closed their eyes, and sent their minds into his memories.

Arceus opened her eyes, and Immediately noticed she was in her human form. She looked around and saw Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew & Mewtwo lying in a pile in their human forms, Next to them were Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh & Celebi lying in a pile, to her right was Latias, Latios, the Regi Trio, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys & Jirachi lying in a pile in their human forms, next to them was the Kami Trio, The Sword Trio, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Victini, Keldeo, Meoletta, & Genesect were also lying in a pile in their human forms, she looked behind herself and saw Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Cresselia, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Xernias, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, & Volcanion were lying in a pile in their human forms,

' _Where is Giratina?'_ She thought before hearing moaning from below her, she looked down and blushed, she was straddling Giratina's Waist. She jumped off of him like he was on fire, Giratina opened his eyes, stood up, and walked towards the door of the house they were sitting in front of, _4 Privet Drive_ was what it said on the mailbox. They all walked through the walls, and walked around the house, before finding what they were looking for, they were in the kitchen when they saw it.

They saw a 4 year old version of the boy Arceus found, what was wrong with this picture you might ask, it was the fact the boy was standing on a chair in front of an OVEN, and he was cooking. A fat man, a fat child, and a Horse-like woman sat down at the table, "Freak! I expect that breakfast will be done in Seven minutes, anymore, and you'll get the beating of your LIFE!" Arceus hoped with everything she had she misheard the fat man.

But, judging from her childrens horror and anger filled expressions, she heard him right. The boy shook a bit -out of fear, Arceus mused- at the sound of his uncles voice, before getting to work, the man was grinning evilly, but he didn't notice his son sitting behind Harry's chair, before he grabbed his knee and screamed, "DADDY! THE FREAK HIT ME! Vernon turned a shade of puce never seen before, as he grabbed Harry, and started hitting him on the stove, burning him in the process. "HOW DARE YOU, FREAK, WE GIVE YOU THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, FEED YOU, AND GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DO, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US, I'LL SEE TO IT YOU'LL NEVER SIT STRAIGHT AGAIN BOY!" Harry screamed in agony as his face hit the burning stove, before Vernon dragged him to his Cupboard under the staircase.

Then the next memory popped up, they were at the kitchen table, Vernon & Petunia were sitting there, with a woman as fat as Vernon sitting next to him, Harry now appeared to be 5, as he carried a glass of wine to Marge, before he tripped over, and spilled the wine all over Marge, "VERNON, Your nephew threw the wine at me." Vernon went puce once again as he rushed at Harry, before Marge stopped him, she leaned next to his head, and whispered something, and judging by the grin that was now on Vernon's face, it wasn't a good thing for the child, he ran at Harry, while Marge got out a video camera and started recording.

(15 Minutes later)

The Legendaries looked on in Pure Hate as this... This... Monster, hurt this child in the most horrible way possible(I'll leave it to your sick twisted minds to figure out how he was injured.).

Arceus, Mew, Celebi, Latias, Jirachi, Manaphy, the Lake Trio, Manaphy, Phione, Cresselia, Shaymin, Victini, Keldeo, Meoletta, Diancie, and Hoopa looked away, with tears rolling down their faces.

Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mewtwo, The Legendary Beast Trio, Lugia, Ho-oh, the Regi Trio, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, the Kami Trio, The Sword Trio, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Genesect, the Sacred Swords, Keldeo, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, and Volcanion glared angrily, barely holding back their anger, while Giratina was a bit more... Vocal in his anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO A CHILD, I SHOULD GO TO THEIR HOUSE, AND LEVEL IT MYSELF!"Giratina Screamed in rage, as he paced back and forth.

They then went to the last horrible memory(Just look above for it.), when it was done, they were pissed, and a bit happy at the same time, pissed, because they didn't notice the fact that the child simply tripped over, it wasn't his fault, and happy at the fact that the child was away from these, monsters.

(Back in the infirmary)

When the Legendaries got out of the child's mind, they all ran to their respective areas, to destroy something to alleviate their rage, except for Arceus, Cresselia, and Giratina. The first two were sitting on the human chairs, crying their eyes out, and the latter, was sitting on the floor, gritting his teeth so much, if you listened carefully, you would have heard them crack, and clenching his fists so hard, that you could swear that his knuckles were about to protrude from his hands.

That was, until they heard moaning coming from the boy, he opened his eyes, and sat up, he looked around, looking confused. Until his eyes landed on Cresselia, Arceus, and Giratina. "H-hello, w-where am I?" He asked, tilting his head in a way that made Arceus and Cresselia want to attack him with hugs. "Hello child, my name is Arceus, the other girl is Cresselia, and the Boy is Giratina. As for where you are, you are in the Hall of Origins." Arceus Replied to his question.

"Hall of Origins?" Harry asked.

(Chapter End)

 _Yes, I ended it there. I was getting tired. I'm a Cliffhanger-ing asshole. I just know someone will complain about me ending it there._


End file.
